1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an evaporative gas control device for an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
An evaporative fuel control device for purging evaporative fuel, which is produced in a fuel tank and temporary adsorbed in a canister, into an intake passage of an engine is commonly known and used. A number of devices have been proposed for controlling the amount of purge gas or correcting, based thereon, the amount of fuel injected by a fuel injector (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-26118).
Due to recent strict emission regulations, the effect of purge gas on an exhaust emission must be tightly controlled and, accordingly, it has become important to accurately detect the amount of the fuel contained in the purge gas which is purged from the canister into the intake passage.
In the above mentioned device, the correction of the amount of fuel injected by the fuel injector, or the control of purging, is on the basis of the flow rate of a purge gas through a purge line. However, the purge gas contains air which is introduced into the canister and fuel which desorbed from the canister, therein. Therefore, the flow rate of purge gas does not accurately correspond to the amount of the fuel desorbed from the canister.
Accordingly, in the above mentioned device, an unsuitable amount of fuel can be injected from the injector, or an unsuitable control of purging can be carried out and this can cause harmful exhaust emissions.